User talk:McJeff
--DarkLantern 17:06, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Response to your undos of edits Although I don't agree with that IPs category name for these characters and do think that it should be called something else (far to generalized in my opinion), but in a sense he has that right, however I will not interfere with your undos just yet. If you care about how things here are organized and the policies discussed, consider voting on these issues Forum:Articles to be merged and LOTR:Articles for deletion. Thank you.--DarkLantern 17:50, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :I was wondering if you would please give your votes on the remaining merge issues here--DarkLantern 23:41, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure thing, I'll get on that. McJeff (talk this way)/ 23:48, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Page you made long ago Hey there, McJeff - While utilizing the good old Random Page feature, I came across your Last Desert article from six years ago. Could you tell me what book the Last Desert was mentioned in, if that's still in your recollection? Then, I can find the reference myself, and implement the required citation in the article. Thanks, and best regards towards EQ Wiki. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 18:06, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Awesome, that narrows it down enough for me. Thanks again :) '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage''' 19:03, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Merging Heya, just want to check in about your edit to the articles for merging. Did you delete my comment on purpose or did it just get lost in editing? And will you merge the orcs and goblins then? Amontadillo (talk) 22:56, January 3, 2018 (UTC) :Hey there. I'm afraid I deleted your comment on purpose, sorry. Here's the thing - the Goblins page has already been discussed at LOTR:Articles_for_deletion#Goblins. One of the administrators rewrote the Goblins page to be about times in Tolkien's writing when he seemed to differentiate between Goblins and Orcs, and also in other media where the two are treated as separate species (Battle for Middle Earth II for example), and so the discussion there was closed as Keep Them Separate. However, articles for merging isn't used very often, and so nobody noticed that the same discussion was open on that page there until you commented on it. So I deleted your comment and moved the whole section to closed discussions, since it was already decided. Jeff (talk· ) 00:32, January 4, 2018 (UTC) ::No worries at all, I was not aware of the discussion there, and was just confused by my comment being missing! Thanks for explaining, it makes sense :) Amontadillo (talk) 01:46, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Present to past Greetings! Thanks for updating the Mordor - Land of Shadow website page. If you're going to change the tense in some of the sentences, please go back and do so with all of them (is --> was). Thanks! :Sorry about that, I was editing while dog tired and trying to do a few different things at once. Jeff (talk· ) 22:02, October 26, 2019 (UTC)